Cheep Entertainment
by Tailgating
Summary: We hear stories about the young and the old, what about in between can't anything happen to them? Well something did happen and it was big! Join these college students as life suddenly becomes unreal! Written by: Kara, Emily, and Brooke
1. Default Chapter

E~ Prologue Once upon a time (because all good stories start with once upon a time) in a far, far away land... (Well actually it was only 20 min from Kara's house) there was a village called Rex. It was named Rex because the mayor had a dog named Fido spelled- p-h-i-d-e-o-x- but it got run over by a car because it was too tall... however that is another story we'll continue later. It was a long day, about 20 ft 5 inches, and the sun was starting to set on the small, don't blink or you'll pass it, city of Rex. On the second floor of the "Ghetto" there was an apartment simply called... 204. Now 204 was the awesomest...Especially in May, June, July, and August of this up coming year, because there aren't many people in town in the summertime. True some may view that as sad, but as for these 3 friends it was the awesomest! They each got there own room and got along so wonderfully that you might just have to say it was perfect. Complaining was never a thought in their mind so they never did. Now of course you know to whom I am referring... yep that's right, Kara, Brooke and Emily. They were and always will be inseparable. If Brooke were asked out on a date.Emily and Kara would go along with them. Even when required they would sit between the 2. Ok, ok.so it didn't really go like that. However the 3 were known to crash dates if needed, or even if they were just bored. But that is what was amazing... they were NEVER bored. There was too much to do and well, it was basically all made up as they went. Randomness was what they did and enjoyed best so what's better then to make a story about them. At least one or maybe 27 of those random, fun filled times. Not only made with the three of them but also had some close friends named Dan and Sam. It was almost like these two lived in 204... except they didn't... because... they were guys. And well you get the picture! 


	2. The strangeness begins!

K~ Chapter 1 It all started on a warm sunny, Sunday afternoon. Church ended at noon, like church should, leaving the rest of the perfect day for the three to enjoy each other's company. However plans were never set in stone, where would be the fun in that? In no time the other two members of apartment 204, burst through the door with only a measly knock for a warning. Not hesitating to hear a response from within the door swung open. And in entered the Infamous Sam, (AKA: Nerd) and the Fountain of Useless Knowledge Dan (AKA: Geek). Along followed the realization that the rest of the day could only be described as 'random'. Starting off with a simple Sunday conversation, which lead to a daily wrestling match. Which happened when Emily made an unexpected sarcastic comment to Sam, or maybe it was simply about him. Before anyone could react the high ranking National Guard cadet pounced on her. Locking her in a cradle, as she helplessly struggled begging for help from her friends. Who were surprisingly laughing at the show, which was FREE! "Guys!" Emily begged. Kara and Brooke casually went to the kitchen and left Dan sitting back on the couch buckled over in laughter. Until.*thwap* a large, white, fluffy marshmallow paged him between the eyes. Looking up Kara quickly pointed a Brooke who held the bag and another marshmallow in her hand. With a slight glare at Kara she three the marshmallow at Sam and then the war began. Sam let go of Emily and the room became a war zone. Marshmallows were flying through the air.couches tipped over.screaming and excitement flowed through the apartment. But all excitement must sometime come to a bloody end! As the war slowly came to a halt they found themselves faced with a decision. What was something they could do on a Sunday that would still be presentable. They couldn't come up with any ideas.look sagebrush.the sound of dying cows, and weird sounding dogs were entering the ears of the people in the apartment. They all stared at each other, and then the guys came up with an idea, and when that happened it meant that the unexpected was a possibility.  
  
B~ Emily sat up in bed with a start, half on the verge of laughing hysterically and half frightened because it was so real. She finally relaxed and began, "ROTB" Rolling On The Bed laughing into the darkness of the morning. Not able to control it she found herself falling fast and was forced to be quick friends with the hard floor and closet door. The sounds of her falling off the bed made the two slumbering hyenas awaken from the two back rooms. Their doors flew open at the same time and Brooke and Kara emerged into the hallway. Both rushing at such high speeds that they collided sending each other confused and bruised backward into opposite walls. Perhaps dazed by the shock or simply because it was 3:40 AM their in Rex, they simply began to giggle quietly. "Are you okay?" Brooke tried to whisper ".." Kara attempted to get her words out however, "Oi" was her only response. They picked each other up and hobbled to Emily's room in the front of the hallway. Pressing their ears up against the door, all that was heard was soft giggling and the squeaks of the two twin beds. (Which Emily had pushed together to make one large king sized bed, as did all the girls because well.they figured their was less chance of falling off.Proven wrong! Yeah I know.anywho!) Emily was carefully climbing back into bed hoping she had not disturbed the girls that lived beneath them. But it wasn't the girls downstairs she needed to worry about. "One," Kara counted quietly, and Brooke's hand was on the door, "Two." "Wait," Brooke let go of the knob, "Now do you count One, Two, Three and then I push, or do I push when you say Three? Or perhaps should you count One, Two, Three, and say Push and I push when you say Push or." "Just Go!" "Okay." Without warning Brooke and Kara burst open the door running and shouting jumping on top of Emily who startled pulled her blue covers over her head and began to laugh once more. "Oookay," Emily said peeking out of the covers. "What happened?" Brooke asked, "It sounded like one of the River Dancing Elephants finally fell through the ceiling." Emily shook her head and relayed back the dream she had just had. "Dream Deja vu?" Brooke questioned. "For weirdness." Kara laughed, "So that woke you up, and you woke us up, and it's a Friday morning, 3:45 AM none the less." "So.what do you guys want to do now?" Emily asked sitting up all ready to go, smiling broadly!  
  
E~ Just then the sound of something inside the apartment echoed throughout the halls... and they all froze in place. "Did you hear that?" Kara asked in a small whisper. "Sorry I had to sneeze, jumping around on 100 year old mattresses sends a lots of ghetto dust particles into the air." said Emily sighed rubbing her nose. "No, no it wasn't you, it was." the sound came again as Kara spoke "that!" It was the sound of the.That. No one could identify it, but it was somewhere out in the living room, moving around in the dark. Brooke quickly ducked under the bed.no not out of fear she was frantically searching for something, anything that may serve as a reliable weapon. Feeling around in the dark her hand brushed up against a farmiliar twig... no not just any twig... it was THE STREAKER STICK!!!! oh wait.... no it wasn't... it was really a twig doh! "Doh again" Brooke shrieked in pain as she hit her head on the corner of the bed while crawling back out. "What were you looking for?" Emily asked "Something to protect us from.the that." she replied "I gottcha covered!" Emily grinned, reaching under her pillow and pulling out a 12-caliber machine gun. Ok, ok so it wasn't really a machine gun... it was a lousy water pistol from Broliums. However Emily thought it was the awesomest because it was blue and would not break when you filled it up with water, like those puny water balloons sometimes did. Emily held up her pistol, which glistened in the dark. (Hey it was a glow in the dark blue pistol did i forget to mention that part?) She carefully pulled the trigger... empty. "Great ammo would be convenient at this time of night!" Brooke spoke in a frantic whisper. All 3 knew what they must do. Their mission was to retrieve ammunition from no other place but the Kitchen sink! They each quietly hopped down off the jumbo-sized bed onto all fours and crawled into a new darkness. Opening the door they peered out into the nothingness of the living room. A cold chill ran down their backs knowing that whatever "that" was, it was somewhere out there, perhaps staring back at them. With a few encouraging pushes Kara took the lead followed by Brooke and lastly Emily with the water gun in hand. They crept along the floor a millimeter at a time. And at that rate it would have been dawn by the time they reached the kitchen sink. In fact that is what happened. The sun streamed through the window as all three jumped up tired from the long crawl across the floor. Brooke reached to turn on the sink. Only... what? The three girls looked in horror at the place were the sink usually resided. Only...someone or something had taken the sink... the kitchen sink was missing. There prized kitchen sink had been STOLEN!  
  
K~ All of a sudden out of no where a hamster scampered at full speed across the living room floor. Recovering from the shock they chased after it! "Don't let it get away" Emily shouted "It might know something!" Kara chased it toward Brooke who snatched it up into her hands. "Alright talk!" Brook shouted at the little rodent trapped in her grasp! "Who stole it?" The little animal wiggled desperately to break free but to no avail! "It's not talking!" Emily stated, "Stupid rat!" Kara growled then a smile spread across her face. "It kind of looks like Kristina's doesn't it "Let's torture it." Brooke smiled. "Allow me to get the water and the blow dryer," Emily smiled as she lead the way to the bathroom sink.since the kitchen sink had vanished. After about fifteen minutes, of unbelievable torture the animal still hadn't talked! So the set it loose outside (praying that a cat might eat it) and got back to the mystery of the missing sink. "What do you think happened to it?" asked Brooke. "I don't know but whatever it was we need to find out who or what took it," said Emily "I don't think they'll be to happy when they do clean checks on Tuesday," Kara said trying to lighten the mood. "Whelp what should we do to try and find our sink," Brooke asked, "I mean it can't be to hard finding someone who is carrying around a kitchen sink. They don't exactly fit in your pocket." They all chuckled at the thought of someone carrying around a sink on campus. "I know! To the Twinkie," Kara exclaimed Emily and Brooke jumped to their feet and headed to the door, "But wait first we need our hoodies and sunglasses." Feeling a bit sheepish that they hadn't thought of it first, Emily and Brooke ran back into their rooms retrieving their spy equipment and returning to the living room. "Okay," Kara smiled satisfied. "Whelp," Emily started, "lets go see if Sam and Dan took it, and if they didn't they can just come with us." Following the excellent idea they set out on foot! The sun was slowly rising and the city of Rex lay quiet. Still being careful the three girls tried to be sneaky, clasping their hands together making a gun pretending like they were agents. Not forgetting their very own theme songs as they crept through the brisk morning air. On the way over is when disaster struck. "I think we're being followed!" Emily whispered, giving Brooke and Kara a chance to take a quick glance over their shoulders. It was true, someone was stalking them and I don't mean on the stalker net, but they were being stalked by three shadows. The shadows were so disfigured that they couldn't tell what was following them.  
  
"Who is it?" Brooke asked. "I don't know, and I don't want to find out," Kara said. Their pace quickened to not quite a jog but they weren't walking anymore. They tried not to make their increased speed look so obvious but hey they were scared what could you do? So soon they gave up and jolted into a dead run, down the road and up to Sam and Dan's door! "Sam, Dan open up," Brooke yelled as she pounded on the door. "Sam, Dan come on open up," Emily yelled joining Brooke as the door pounding. "Guys there still coming!" Kara yelled as she started pounding on the door. They were frantic and didn't know what to do. No one was answering the door. Stepping back Kara glanced in the parking lot and for the first time noticed there were no cars anywhere! "Guys no ones here, everyone's gone," she stated. "All the cars a gone!" "Where would they go?" asked Brooke. "It's only 6:00 in the morning!" "La Jolla's car lot's empty too!" Emily pointed out, and sure enough no cars anywhere. Now that they thought of it there weren't any cars on the streets either. "The figures are still coming!" Emily stated.  
  
B~ "Brooke if that guy is still looking for a date I can go." Kara stated completely out of the blue. "Um Kara now is not really the time!" Brooke replied a bit confused. Emily grabbed them both by the arms and pulled them down the steps. Getting the hint Kara and Brooke joined Emily in the run for shelter on the other side of the men's house! With their backs pressed up against the wall they all attempted to devise a plan on how to under hand their pursuers.yet come to think of it, they weren't actually sure if they were being pursued! "Well what do you think girls?" Emily asked "Just hid here until they pass?" Brooke suggested. The suddenly from around the corner a face painted white jumped out with a horrifying growl and odd red smile. Their screams echoed the through empty town and the trio found themselves frozen in fear. Until the realization came over them. "Was that real?" Kara whispered, snickers began to develop around the corner, and Brooke stated something that they all had just dawned on them. "Two words!" She pushed her way from the grip of Emily and Kara and walked around the corner. Emily and Kara followed "Balloon Clown!" And sure enough their was Sam and Dan with only one other individual, a life size Crusty the Clown who was laughing along with them. "EVIL!" Emily shouted! Punching Sam in the shoulder! "That was wrong!" Brooke stated, "No joke!" Kara agreed! The two gained control of their laughter but still did not speak. "Where were you guys? We could have been killed." "We were just walking back, and found our friend here." Sam smiled putting his arm around the clown. "Just figured since Emily got a lawn chair last summer we'd pick ourselves up a little souvenir." "Walking back from where?" "Did Piglet finally give up on you?" "No," Sam stated defensively. "Then where is he?" Brooke pushed the subject. Sam just couldn't say it, and they all understood it was something devastating, horrible, unthinkable! "Piglet got towed." Dan said bluntly, and gasps filled the air. No not that! Was the phrase that ran through everyone's minds. "Yes, I admit it." Sam stepped forward with his arm around the Balloon to comfort him. "Piglet was towed late last night." "Why?" Inquired Emily, in a slight soap opera-ish tone. "What did you do to him that placed him in that horrible place?" "It wasn't me." Sam cried. "It wasn't," Dan put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "It was the tow truck drives fault! He went.tow happy!" "Do you mean." Kara gapped "He is the reason everyone's cars are gone?" Dan and Sam nodded simultaneously. "We have to get Piglet back!" Emily stated. "What about our kitchen sink?" Brooke and Kara protested! Then suddenly the clown really started to laugh.  
  
E~ "Quick to the Bat mobile!!" Emily shouted while punching the air.... everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her in silence with confounded looks. A long pause followed as a tumble weed blew by. (yes...it was from Wyoming) "Sorry... i just have always wanted to say that." she said sheepishly. While everyone was laughing and scratching their heads Kara ran around the house and yelled Hammock! Like a stampede Emily and Brooke tore around the corner catching up to Kara and all 3 dove into the white hammock at once. Of course Dan and Sam weren't going to let these 3 have all the fun. They both ran full speed toward the swinging hammock and jumped... the girls screamed and shut their eyes, reopening them to find that it was just one of those goofy fake jumps and that they were all in one peace. "Hey bubble" said Dan "could you make me a pink balloon dog?" it had always been Dan's dream to have a clown make him a balloon dog especially a pink one... although he will never admit it. The inflated clown opened up his patched clown bag searching for a pink balloon. He started throwing out random objects kind of like Wacko does in the cartoon Anamaniacs. Mismatched socks, whoopie cushions, stray cats, cards, (Emily got excited she saw those because whelp, she can shuffle cards.) sharp pointy objects, a kitchen sink, hair dryers, and more came flying out of the bag and littered the parking lot. "Hey!!!" Said Kara "wait a second... isnt that our....?" she couldnt finish her sentence before the clown realized his error and with an evil laugh... *poof* disappeared right before their eyes. The "That" had a name .... it was simply Bubbles. And even better than that 204 had its most prized kitchen sink once agian. Yes that's right.... it's prized kitchen sink. Still the problem of the missing cars remained. Just then Sam jumped up and said... "Random!..." (he had an idea) dun dun dun.....  
  
K~ "What is it guys," asked Emily as the three turned to look at them. "We were just thinking that it's piglets turn to be found, and we know just the way," said Dan. "Ya", said Sam, "clowns are scared of tumbleweeds right." All of them looked at each other confused as Sam continued, "all we need to do is get a tumbleweed." "Were are we going to get one in Idaho?" asked Brooke because Idaho doesn't have much not even the annoying things. "We can't get one unless we are in the middle of nowhere," Kara said, "whelp I guess it's not that hard to be in the middle of nowhere in Idaho because whelp Idaho is in the middle of nowhere." Which was right, there isn't much to do in Idaho all the fun is randomness. "Once again to the Batmobile. Wait there aren't any cars around," said Emily as they headed for the parking lot, but stopped as it hit them there were no vehicles. "I know were to find one," exclaimed Kara, "Emily remember the one you brought back from Wyoming?" "Wow, Wyoming does have something that is useful, but kinda a dumb reason to need a tumbleweed," Emily said to the group. Sam was the first one to take off back to our apartment. Thinking he was showing off his army skills the rest started after him. Sam had already rounded the corner by the Napa (their old apartment) by the time they were running after him. When they reached the corner Sam was nowhere to be found. They froze in mid. stride. "Where did Sam go, I don't see him anywhere," said Emily "I don't know he was here. Where could he have gone so..." Kara started but froze at what she saw before her. Her eyes grew wider than they had ever seen before. Her face went pail and terror reflected off her face. The others just stared at her expression and slowly turned around and saw...  
  
B~ .A penguin aimlessly waddling toward them. "It' couldn't be!" Emily shrieked in horror, "Mr. Birdie that can't fly! What are you doing here?" "It's way to hot for a penguin to be just walking around!" Dan stated "Does anybody have an explanation for this?" "He's on parole from the local Zoo?" Brooke stated sarcastically. Seeing no one was amused "Maybe their was a tare in the worlds time pattern, which shifted two separate material objects that were standing in the same place at different times, yet at the same time and placed them in the opposite time." "Is that the X-files version?" Dan asked "Basically," Brooke nodded "Or we could go supernatural and say a warlock turned Sam into a penguin." Immediately Kara picked up the penguin, with a sympathetic sigh. "Well either way Sam's missing," Kara stated within her sigh. "What is this?" Emily shouted "Everything keeps disappearing, reappearing, what's next?" "Lets not worry about what's next to leave let's find out what's next to get back." Dan stated. Standing by Napa in the early hours of the morning did not help the four friends think of what was to come or even if what was happening had anything to do with them. Yet it was happening to them. A mysterious laughing clown balloon had returned their prized sink, then just disappeared. Some crazy tow truck driver had gone berserk and taken everyone's car to who knows where. Not to mention the question of what had driven him mad! And now in replace of their friend Sam they had a very nice looking, very warm penguin whom Kara placed in the bag that had just appeared out of no where on her back. What and where is this story going? "I think the first thing we need to do is some how find that tow truck driver and find out what drove him crazy!" Kara suggested "I agree," Everyone threw in they're comments of approval. Not knowing exactly where they were headed the adventure began. Walking down the street toward the most familiar thing they knew.campus.they began to pick up speed. "Dan why are you running?" Brooke shouted trying to stay on his tail with the other two right behind! "Do you see that?" Dan pointed to an odd blackish hole in the sky inconspicuously forming on the stadium field. "Why does that look like something off star trek?" Kara huffed. "Probably because it looks like a hole into space." Brooke shouted... then mumbled, "or a hole into the world that's messing with our heads!" "So," Emily huffed as they all paused to catch their breath at the gate of the stadium, "What are you going to do? Just jump through their and .pretend we know what we're doing?" "Sounds like a plan!" Brooke stated pushing the gate open, "Who would like to lead the way?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
